


brother, i will hear you call

by varthandi



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Creativitwins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Sibling Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Good Sibling Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varthandi/pseuds/varthandi
Summary: Roman's not having a great time. Remus sympathizes.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	brother, i will hear you call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nad98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/gifts).



> This one's for you, Eir ❤️🥰💚

Remus knocked lightly on the door separating his room from Roman’s.

“Ro? You okay?”

He heard something muffled, but nothing more. He knocked again.

“Roman, can you unlock the door?”

Nothing.

“Please?”

Remus heard the click of the lock unlatching. He twisted the knob and slowly, oh, so slowly, pushed the door open and took a few steps inside.

Roman’s room was a wreck. Not as much as Remus’s, but still a lot less orderly and pristine than he usually kept it. Papers were strewn about every which way, crumpled and crushed and shredded to pieces, pens and pencils and markers were scattered across the floor like confetti, paints and inks splattered over everything in sight. Remus would have been impressed, if he wasn’t so worried. 

Roman was the “good twin”, or so he insisted. Remus didn’t really care who was what as long as shit got done and he was free to do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Truth be told, he thought Roman could use a little more freedom and chaos in his life. But seeing this? Seeing all of his brother’s hard work, his passion and drive, his imagination and creativity, destroyed by his own two hands? Roman didn’t _do_ this.

Remus finally looked at Roman, or at least, Roman’s huddled form curled up under a pile of blankets in the middle of his bed. Remus let out a sympathetic sigh.

“That bad, huh?”

The blanket pile moved, curling in tighter and letting out a sniffle. Remus plodded over to the bed and sat on the edge, feeling it sink down a little. He stared at Roman’s obscured form, then flopped over onto his back.

Things were quiet for a minute. Then Remus heard movement, and turned to see Roman’s face peeking out, red-eyed and tear-stained, hair mussed and sticking up in places.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Roman sighed, pulling his blanket closer. “It’s stupid.”

“A lot of shit is stupid. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t matter.”

Roman was quiet. Then he said, barely audible, “I just...”

Remus pushed himself onto his side to face him, propping himself up with his hand.

“I just feel like nothing I do is worth the effort. That no matter how hard I try or how many times, I’m doomed to fail.”

“What’s wrong with that?”

Roman gave him an incredulous look. “What’s- what’s _wrong_ with it? I don’t want to fail! I don’t want to-” He slumped over again, pulling the blanket back over his head. “I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

"Who's disappointed?"

Roman looked away, eyes filling up with more tears. "Everyone."

Remus waited, only slightly raising a doubtful eyebrow.

"It's true! Nothing I do is good enough! Not for Logan, not for Patton, not even Virgil!" Roman sniffed. "Thomas deserves better."

"Nah, I don't buy it."

Roman blinked at him.

"Has anyone _told_ you they hate your work?"

Roman shook his head.

"Then why would you assume they do?"

"Because it's not _good enough_."

"Yeah, so?"

"Wha- You- I-!" Roman curled up tighter. "You don't understand," he says, muffled by the fabric.

"Really? _I_ don't understand? Me, Remus, the Duke, Dark Creativity and _Intrusive Thoughts_? Buddy, my whole _existence_ wasn't _good enough_ for Thomas."

Roman had the decency to look a little ashamed at that. But shaming his upset brother wasn't what Remus meant to do. He sighed and tried again.

"Look, Bro, I am well aware that _my_ ideas might never win any prizes, but I still fucking _have_ them. It's the _act_ , see? I have an idea, and I can't stop thinking about it until I get it out of my head. And yeah, sometimes it's a fuckin' shitty idea but it's still _mine_. And sometimes making the shitty thing gives me more, less-shitty ideas, or it turns out better than I thought it would, or people might actually like it!" Remus sighed. "And then sometimes it's just a shit idea, with a shit execution, and you feel like shit for ever thinking you could do anything worthwhile."

Roman was staring sadly at him, his face a little warped from the tears collecting in Remus's own eyes. He tried to blink them away unsuccessfully.

"Like, _I get it_ , okay? Sometimes you hate everything you make, and you just don't wanna do anything anymore because everything sucks."

Roman had loosened his grip on his blankets, which had fallen halfway down his shoulders and started pooling around him on the bed.

"My point is, shit sucks all the time. So what're you gonna do about it? Sit around and mope, sure, valid, cry your heart out. But at some point you have to _do_ something. Get the feelings out, where they can’t keep taunting you. Even if you have to do it by breaking shit," Remus said as he gestured to the rest of the room. “Or like, if you wanted to talk, or vent, or scream at someone... I can take it, y’know. I’m not fragile or anything."

His brother was staring at him, eyes wide, brow creased, mouth hanging open. Remus wasn’t sure how to read that.

“I mean, it’s up to you, but I’m here for you or whatever. Just-”

Roman launched himself from his position to wrap his arms around his brother in a crushing embrace. Remus froze, unsure how to respond, then hugged his brother back, squeezing just as tightly. 

"Thank you," Roman whispered. Remus rubbed his back and buried his face into his brother's shoulder, sniffling as he pretended not to cry.

"I know I'm not the best at this comforting shit. But it kinda helps to know you're not alone, I guess? We might not get along all the time but we're still in this together. Even if I am the 'evil twin'."

They stayed like that for a while, hugging each other, until Roman let go. He didn't rush to put distance between them, content to sit beside his brother, one hand settled on the Duke's shoulder.

"You're not evil, Ree."

Remus rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Bitch, if I ever hear you say that again, I'm disowning you and no one will ever find your body."

"That's not what 'disown' means."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm still gonna do it."

Roman gave a soft laugh. Remus smiled.

"By the way, I _love_ what you've done with the place. Redecorating?"

Roman sighed heavily. "I suppose all this was a _bit_ dramatic."

Remus slipped off the bed and picked up a couple of pens and markers, making a show of examining them before snapping them back onto the desk and picking up more, saying, "No shit, but seriously, it looks great! Nice balance of color, good spread of clutter; it really takes practice to make a good mess."

" _You're_ a mess." Roman finally joined him, picking up scraps of paper on the floor near the bed.

"At least I'm a _good-looking_ mess. Unlike _someone_ I know."

"You take that back!" Remus ducked to avoid the newly-restored sketchbook Roman threw at him.

They continued like that, bickering as they cleaned, until the room was, well, not spotless, but much less of an artistic war zone.

Roman took a deep breath, as if the act of clearing up his room had also purified the air. He seemed lighter, and a little bit more himself. He gave Remus a disgustingly grateful look.

"Hey. Thanks, Ree."

"Gratitude? Gross. Hey, you wanna go fight the Dragon Witch again?"

"Gladly."

**Author's Note:**

> This may have gotten a little vent-y in the middle there, but I love it when Remus aggressively tries to cheer up Roman. Loving, brotherly creativitwins: the way into my heart. aside from Janus


End file.
